Ninja to Ninja
by Albert da Snake
Summary: Yo Minasan! I have to thank my fellow author Guardian 777 for the use of his story as a base for my own. It will be a bit different one as this the first harem I will write. I have to say I have always wanted Naruto and Ryu to meet. So here is my story and I hope you guys like it. Oh don't forget to comment and review on it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, I am back and I have fallen in love with this idea. Since there are, no Naruto kicks ass stories in Ninja Gaiden so I asked my fellow author __**Guardian 777**__ to use his story as a base for my own. Therefore, I hope I do not disappoint and please give your reviews since it tells me if the story is good. So do not forget and give me your opinions and comments please. So now on with the story…_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Tecmo, or Ubisoft. Each is the property of their respective creators. **

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Naruto"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there is such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: **"Summoning Jutsu!"**

Bijū and Summon Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

**Chapter 1 – A New World?**

There they were, in the middle of nowhere. They woke up in the middle of a strange and foreign forest, which seemed to be in the middle of a valley in between the mountains like back home. However, they did not recognize anything about their surroundings. They felt like they were in another world or something like that. The group of five looked all around them, trying to familiarize themselves with their surroundings. Apparently, they were in a wooded area, in the middle of a clearing with a couple of large boulders scattered about. The group was concentrated around a small fire, talking quietly amongst themselves.

However, one figure stood at the edge of the clearing, apparently in deep thought. The figure was a young man who stood at 190 cm tall and had a lean, wiry, yet well-muscled frame. He had a body equipped for both speed and strength in any battle. His current clothing consisted of a black long sleeve shirt overlapped by a black vest featuring a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak, which connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar showing a mesh shirt underneath. Said hood was pulled up so that most of his face was hidden in the shadows, with the mouth being the only completely visible part. Were the hood lowered, one could see six curious whisker-like markings adorning his cheeks and his sun kissed blond hair. Across his back was a katana with a black grip, in its midnight black scabbard. At his waist were many knives, each perfectly balanced for throwing. Resting in a scabbard at his left hip resided a wakizashi of a similar design that complimented the katana on his back. Adorning both of his wrists were metallic gauntlets; the undersides housing a deadly retractable blade. He had a pair of black shinobi _Hakama_ that tied tightly to his legs as to reduce noise. Upon his feet were traditional black combat _jikatabi_**. **However, perhaps this man's most striking feature was his eyes. They were a deep, cerulean blue. If one looked closely enough, one could see a lifetime of pain, suffering, and sadness, but they would also see unshakable loyalty and unyielding determination within those eyes that pierced the shadows surrounding them. For a second his eyes changed color and had what looked like ripples, but it vanished as soon as it came.

'_Well, wherever the hell we are, it can't be worse than that shit heap called Konoha,_' he thought, _'At least those motherfuckers were fucking dead, and none of them went down painlessly.'_ Before he could delve any deeper into his morbid thoughts, a similarly dressed figure approached him from behind, and then proceeded to wrap their arms around the man's waist in a back hug. Said figure was roughly 170cm and undoubtedly female, if the generous curves were anything to go by. Her hair was too long to fit comfortably into her hood, so she wore it around her neck in a braid. The hair in question was a deep, midnight blue color. She had a crème white pale complexion complete with pale lavender eyes and a button nose.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, where are we?" asked the bluenette in a soft voice; totally at odds with the myriad of weapons she was carrying. The weapons included were a pair of kodachi strapped, crossing over each other, on her back. At her waist was a jian and bandoliers of throwing knives similar to the young man. She also sported the gauntlet-blades as well.

"No idea Hinata-chan. Are the girls feeling all right?" asked the now identified Naruto.

"Mostly just disoriented, Anko-chan and Samui-chan are a little nauseated, but Tayu-chan is helping them out," responded Hinata. Naruto simply nodded and returned his gaze back to the foreign sky. For how long they stood there, neither knew. Then, simultaneously and wordlessly, both blond and bluenette began walking to the other figures in the clearing. Naruto froze as he felt the presence of others, other than his group, in the area.

Just as they reached them several dozen black-clad figures, obviously other shinobi judging by the way they dressed and moved, leapt out of the surrounding bushes and surrounded the five people huddled around the small campfire. Instantly, all of them were ready to fight, weapons drawn and held in defensive positions awaiting the onslaught. However, when none of their would-be attackers moved, they were a little puzzled. Then one of the 'aggressors' stepped forward and lowered his mask that obscured the lower part of his face. 'Just like Kakashi-sensei used to,' mused Naruto.

Instantly, all of the defenders assessed the one coming forward apparently wanted to talk, not fight. The man carried a standard-looking katana on his back and a wakizashi on his left hip. He was of an average height, a bit shorter than Naruto, was well built, and garbed in a white outfit, unlike his companions. Underneath his white gi he wore mesh shirt that was exposed across at differing points of his body. His brown hair was held in a high ponytail, and matched the color of his eyes. _'Clearly, this man is not a pushover,'_ thought Naruto. However, what Naruto and his group were most surprised about was the lack of aggressiveness. If anything, he seemed just as puzzled as they were.

"What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" were his asked questions. Clearly, he did not expect anyone to be here.

"We want to know the exact same thing," replied one of Naruto's group, an oddly purple-haired woman asked, her hair done up in an odd pineapple-shape.

"And who exactly are you dumb fucks? Moreover, you think you bastards can just fucking order us around? Un-fucking-believable!" shouted a fiery redhead before her mouth was clamped shut by a shorthaired blonde female with a katana draped across her back.

"Sorry, Tayuya-chan has a rather colorful vocabulary," at that Tayuya proceeded to flip the newcomers off, which was quickly brought down again by the other woman "... and a bit of a temper too," the woman finished.

"Yes, well, you are on the grounds of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Village. Normally, that would mean death, as we've had bad experiences with guests," said the man dryly. At that, everyone tensed up, preparing for a confrontation. Realizing what he said was misinterpreted; the man put his arms out in front of him in a 'calm down' gesture. "Relax, I said normally. But seeing as you've not attacked us, the village, or even moved out of this glade in the past several hours, I am rather curious about you myself."

At that, weapons were once again lowered, albeit marginally. "So, who exactly are you?" asked the one with the purple hair.

"I am Hayate, leader of the Mugen Tenshin clan," he answered them, "And judging by the way that you carry yourselves, I am like you; a ninja." At that, all weapons were sheathed, and everyone present settled for observing the other group warily across the clearing.

"Hayate-san, I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and these are my wives: Hinata, Anko and I believe you have already met Tayuya and Samui."

As he introduced each in turn, the women lowered their hoods, allowing to Hayate to gaze upon them. He started with the one closest to her husband. The one called Hinata had pale skin and strange lavender almost white eyes. She was about 170 cm tall and very well endowed with a perfect glass hour figure. She had a gentle loving smile on her face.

He then turned to the one behind her. The second one named Anko had light brown, pupil-less eyes. She was about the second tallest girl at, maybe, 176cm. Her violet hair was done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She was also well endowed and very beautiful. However, she had a mischievous glint in her eyes coupled with a sadistic smile.

He gazed at the silently fuming Tayuya, who was the third girl, whose most distinctive feature was her long, untamed, scarlet hair that reached down to the back of her knees. She had dark chocolate eyes, was about the same height as Hinata and just as 'gifted' as her sister wives. However, her beautiful features were marred by the scowl she wore.

Finally, he saw the fifth member of their group. The last, but not least, was Samui. She was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature of 178cm and had a very curvaceous build with a large bust. She had blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face, which was cut shorter in the back and the front bangs reached her shoulders; she wore a stoic, aloof expression on her face. All of them were wearing the same outfit as their husband, Naruto, but much more feminine.

During the introductions, Hayate's jaw slowly but steadily dropped to the ground, stunned about several things. One: this man had not one, not two, not even three, but four wives! Moreover, they were all smoking hot, drop-dead gorgeous! They all looked like they came out of an anime. They all had figures that any woman would die for. The women, heavily armed as well, had completely blown away the Mugen Tenshin leader.

Managing to collect himself, the white-clad man coughed and said, "Naruto-san, I believe that it is best if you and your… wives?" a nod of confirmation and he continued, "come with us to our village. You have my word that none of you will be harmed, unless you try to harm us first."

"Very well Hayate-san, but fair warning; if something is amiss, we will disappear, and you'll never find us," answered Naruto. Both young men locked gazes, and each could tell that the other was completely serious.

"That is perfectly understandable. Now please, follow me," responded Hayate, turning and walking into the forest.

Looking at each other, the girls and Naruto shrugged before they started their trek in the forest; following the man. For an hour and a half, they walked into the dense forest; no talking, no sound was heard, save for the occasional swish of fabric or snapped twig. Glancing around the trail, the newcomers could see the shinobi in the clearing following them, wary for an attack. Finally, they came upon the village that Hayate supposedly led. Following said man, the group came upon a large building, similar to a daimyo's castle. This surprised Naruto's group, as to how this castle was hidden among the mountains.

Ushered in through the great wooden gates, the group of five then proceeded to enter a large hall, where several figures were already waiting.

The first was a large middle-aged man with brown hair that was kept in a long ponytail that ended at his waist. He was tall, but still a bit shorter than Naruto. He also noticed that the man was warrior for a long time just like he was. His ninja attire of choice was a white shinobi shozoku with some armor. He also had a battle scar on his cheek.

The second man was dressed in a black leather-looking outfit with no sleeves. On his wrists and forearms were black vambraces that had some sort of intricate metalwork adorning them. He was about 179 cm tall with a very athletic build. His face was completely obscured by a black scarf, save for his piercing green eyes, which strangely reminded him of furious dragon eyes. He also sported a katana on his back, similar to the one Naruto had. However, this sword had a golden tsuba in the shape of a falcon's head. The grip was made out of a ray-skinned material, with a red cloth material visible in between the wrapping.

The third person was a busty purple-haired woman that had a hair band, which matched the color of the hair it was restraining. He could tell she was about 157 cm tall with shocking body sizes of B93 W54 H84 cm. Even though it was not as big as his wives were, it was still rather large. Her eyes were a reddish-orange hue: the color of molten lava. She was dressed in a revealing outfit that accentuated her generous breasts and toned legs. She had a dark top with a butterfly ornament on her left breast, a striped mini skirt in purple, some high-heeled sandals and gloves, with a pinkish obi tied on her back, resembling a butterfly's wings. The overall design had a butterfly motif.

The fourth was also a woman, dressed much more moderately, but still somehow just as revealing as the first woman's was. Her outfit consisted of a blue short-sleeved gi, with a pair of pants that was a little more than a long loincloth, revealing similarly toned legs. She was about same height as the first one, being just a bit taller but she also had a bit smaller of a bust and wider hips, with a size of B89 W54 H85 cm. Her auburn hair and eyes were strikingly similar to Hayate's, showing that they were probably related, possibly even siblings.

The last person was an ancient-looking man, whose bushy white eyebrows gave him a rather comical appearance. He had a purplish bandanna on top of his head, and was dressed in a tattered shirt and pants. The elderly man was currently asleep, with a rather large snot bubble enlarging and contracting according to his breathing.

"Forgive me, but I've asked some of my closest friends to help me on this matter. Allow me to introduce you to Jô and Ryū Hayabusa of the Hayabusa ninja village. The two women are my sisters Ayane and Kasumi, and the last man is best sword-maker and master here, Muramasa," said Hayate, indicating each figure in order. Jô, Ryū, and Kasumi all nodded at their mention, while Ayane only moved to wake the sleeping old man. Once he was touched though, Muramasa flew awake, only to have the snot bubble burst in his face. This caused him to fall down and flail for several seconds before figuring out what happened. Then groaning, he simply got up and reseated himself, causing all present to sweat drop at the episode. _'…Wow, that's one strange old Ji-san,'_ thought Naruto.

"Now that we are all here, please tell us how you got here Naruto-san," said Hayate.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey everyone, I am back and I have fallen in love with this idea. Since there are, no Naruto kicks ass stories in Ninja Gaiden so I asked my fellow author __**Guardian 777**__ to use his story as a base for my own. Therefore, I hope I do not disappoint and please give your reviews since it tells me if the story is good. So do not forget and give me your opinions and comments please. So now on with the story…_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Tecmo, or Ubisoft. Each is the property of their respective creators. **

Normal Speech: "Naruto"

Important or Emphasized Speech: "_Naruto"_

Thoughts: _'Then I will break that curse. If there is such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!'_

Jutsu Names: "**Summoning Jutsu!**"

Bijū, Summon and Demons Speech: **"Now then... Who do you want to kill...?"**

Bijū, Summon, and Demons thoughts: **'**_**KILL…KILL!'**_

**Chapter 2 - Bittersweet Revenge **

"…Very well then, however, I ask that you not ask any questions until I finish. Also, this will take some time, so you might want to get comfortable," responded Naruto.

At that, Muramasa, the ancient sword maker smiled, 'At least this young one is polite,' he thought.

After everyone was situated, Naruto cleared his throat as he began his tale…

{Begin Flashback!}

_This all happened during the beginning of the Fourth Ninja World War. It all started when the most important ninja in the village was assassinated; therefore the Kage. The Hokage, to be specific, was the leader of the Village of Hidden in the Leaves, also known as Konohagakure no Sato. _

_However, many thought that it was an attempt from an outside force, an enemy they did not know. The truth was far from that however as it was an inside job and the traitors were none other than the people most trusted by the Hokage: the Village Elders__ Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu__._

_The reason for this was simple, ever since the bastard Shimura Danzō died by the hands of Uchiha Sasuke, the pair had total control over Ne_: _the officially disbanded branch of Konohagakure's ANBU training subdivision. Homura and Koharu began to undermine_ _Tsunade's rule, both openly and in a more clandestine way. Then the assassination happened removing their last obstacle to their form of complete authority. They used this opportunity to choose someone who they could control in the seat of the Hokage. They_ _tricked the Hi no Kuni Daimyō, using the fact that the Fire Daimyō had a fickle and indecisive nature and was easily swayed in his decisions through biases, as well as external influences. With the help of the __Konoha's civilian council, who voted unanimously, they elected the Rokudaime Hokage: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Sworn in for not even a day, the bastard did not waste any time in declaring Naruto, his friends, and anyone else who was even remotely kind to him as traitors and enemies of Konoha that were to be hunted down and executed on sight. Most of the village was thrilled and ecstatic that they were finally able to hunt down the 'demon spawn' without fear of retribution from the Hokage. What followed was a massacre that would make the one committed by Uchiha Itachi look like nothing. Indeed, it was far bloodier than Ame and Kiri's civil wars combined._

_During the beginning of the massacre almost all the major ninja clans were butchered; this included the Hyūga, Sarutobi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka clans, despite their best efforts to fight back. The clan heirs fought valiantly, but were unable to stand the sheer weight of numbers that Konoha threw against them. Many of Naruto's acquaintances did not even have the opportunity to fight back. They simply murdered them while they slept, or ganged up and killed so fast that they could not react in time. _

_However, in a last act of desperation, Hyūga Neji was able to slay Karin, who along with the rest of Taka was welcomed into Konoha with open arms. Since she was not suited for combat and physically weak, a quick Jūken strike to her heart was all it took to destroy it. 'At least, I have done some damage' thought Neji as ROOT ANBU swarmed around him, proceeding to impale him upon their tanto swords. He had lost almost all his chakra while trying to defend his clan. _

_Back to the massacre, Rock Lee, Maito Gai, and even Hatake Kakashi could not survive this attack, though by the time one of them fell, there were piles of corpses surrounding each of them, a testament to their status as one of the Jōnin of Konohagakure. _

_However, despite the bloodbath, the main target was not anywhere near Konoha. Ever since his beloved Baa-chan's death, Naruto seemingly vanished off of the face of the earth. Either ANBU and Oinin squads that were sent after him had returned with nothing, or they did not return at all. _

_After the 'night of cleansing', as the Hokage put it, a search revealed that Hyūga Hinata and Mitarashi Anko were not among the dead. Nevertheless, no one thought much of it, as the 'demon's' influence was cleansed of their village! They had forgotten everything Naruto had done for them after the danger of the war had ended. In celebration of their success, the villagers strung up the corpses of the 'demon's followers' all around the walls of Konoha, crucified to the very place that they had sworn to defend, only to be betrayed for their efforts._

_However, this 'cleansing' did not escape the notice of the four other hidden villages. Sunagakure no Sato was the first to declare war, Gaara, hell-bent on killing the Uchiha for his crimes against his friends and innocents. Their declaration of war was followed by Iwagakure no Sato, Kumogakure no Sato and Kirigakure no Sato who joined for their own purposes as well as many minor villages such as Takigakure no Sato and even the neutral countries like Tetsu no Kuni joined._

_Nonetheless, the allied villages were in for a rude awakening; the remnants of Akatsuki, which included Tobi the Masked man, the resurrected Uchiha Madara, both halves of Zetsu, Kabuto, and the 100,000 white Zetsu clones, had allied with Konoha! Caught off-guard, the Shinobi Alliance received a major blow, losing a quarter of their forces in the first engagement. In contrast, their enemy the Ryūketsu no Konoha, the Bloody Leaf, lost 15,000 of the Zetsu clones. These however, were cannon fodder while Tobi, Madara, Sasuke, and Kabuto wreaked havoc. The Uchiha personally slaughtered several thousand ninja; Sasuke with his cursed Mangekyō Sharingan and Tobi's Jikūkan Idō to turn incorporeal proved prevalent and the worst of all Madara with his Perfect Susanoo and infinite power became the bane of many shinobi. Let's not forget Kabuto's usage of the Impure World Resurrection did not help matters either, with his undead minions came over the Alliance forces like an undead horde of death._

_Among the dead were the Kazekage, Gaara, his brother Kankuro and their elder sister Temari. Kankuro died relatively quickly in the battle. After all, a kunai lodged in the back of your skull is pretty much a deathblow, isn't it? Gaara was not so lucky. Singled out by the 'Hokage' in the heat of the battle, Gaara became quickly outmatched. Temari died after she refused to join the Hokage as his wife saying that she would rather rot in hell than share a bed with the prick. He attacked her with his __**Chidori**__ stabbing her through the chest, killing her instantly. However, the Uchiha prick quickly began toying with the Kazekage, playing with the ex-jinchūriki sand armor by sending small a Raiton jutsu at the redhead: long after everyone else_ _was slain already, it lasted for hours. Madara and Kabuto were merely content to watch this spectacle, chuckling at the Kazekage's fate. That is until Gaara managed to get in a lucky blow, barely scratching the Uchiha's face._

_Instantly becoming enraged that someone dare scratch his face, Sasuke stabbed Gaara in the solar plexus, lifted him off the ground, the duck-ass looking haired man called out one of his new techniques: __**Raiton: Dageki no Denkou Kami**__ (Strike of the Lightning God). Gaara instantly died, fried by millions of volts of Lightening chakra. Sliding the remaining charred husk of the Kazekage off his blade, the 'Hokage' arrogantly strode to the masked Uchiha, who was standing on a large pile of corpses along with Madara. Together and without one word exchanged between them, they shunshin'd back to Ryūketsu no Konoha. Sighing at their lack of courtesy towards him, Kabuto quietly shunshin'd as well back to their stronghold as well._

_More of the same followed; the Alliance forces being systematically defeated and utterly annihilated by those led by the Uchiha. Within a month, Iwagakure was the first to fall, it's mighty earthen walls no match and completely useless against the lightning attacks Sasuke was so fond of. _

_Next was Kirigakure, followed by Sunagakure. Each time, the hidden villages were shown no mercy, all being razed to their foundations, at a minimal cost to the opposing forces. Kumogakure was the last to fall, and cost the Uchihas dearly, as all of the remaining white Zetsu's killed, as were a large amount of their regular forces. Not only was that, but Hōzuki Suigetsu, another of Sasuke's team was slayed during the month-long siege of Kumo. Seems that his affinity to water worked against him when dealing with lightning users, didn't it? _

_They even captured Kumo's Jinchūriki of the Hachibi the Ushi-oni, Kirābī. They removed his Bijū, sealing it in the Gedō Mazō. They now had eight of the nine bijū and were missing only ninth, the Kyūbi no Yōko. Nonetheless, the village hidden in the clouds did eventually fall. With that, Tobi's dream came true: the Uchiha controlled the entire elemental nations! With the biggest threat to them gone, the Uchiha and their forces began to crush the smaller countries. Though most of them willingly surrendered, a few resisted, such as Yuki/Haru no Kuni. Consequently, the land was razed to the ground with its great generator destroyed, returning it to desolated tundra. Oni country resisted too, but like Yuki/Haru, quickly obliterated from the Elemental continent. Moreover, with that, the Uchiha's grasp upon the land was total. Alternatively, so it would seem._

_Ironically, the Uchiha had forgotten about the Gedō Mazō that mysteriously disappeared during the war. They thought that it destroyed itself along with all the bijū sealed inside as only a crater remained in its place. Because they did not need to use it during the war and that, only a person descendant of the Rikudō Sennin could summon and control it. Therefore, the Uchiha and the Senju who were dead were the descendants of the Rikudō Sennin. They did not care about it as they had gained what they wanted, but little did they know that it would eventually come back to bite them in the ass soon enough._

_Several years into the Uchiha Regime, Sasuke awoke to the sound of fighting. Glancing to his side, he noticed that Sakura was still sleeping soundly from last night's activities. Quickly dressing and arming himself with his chokutō, the 'Hokage' ran out of the compound and found to his horror that all of the guards were dead! Their bodies lay everywhere, in every possible pose of death. Upon closer inspection, none of the corpses sported the same type of wounds. Some of the bodies were cut, with the blood appearing as crimson stripes along their bodies indicating a sword was used. Others died with white foam in their mouths showing the signs of poison. Some crushed to the point that they became like paste. Still others had wounds from all the elements, ranging from earthen spears piercing their bodies to fourth degree burns._

_However, the one that truly scared the Uchiha was the body of Jugo. For one, his head no longer attached to his shoulders. In fact, it was nowhere to be found. However, there was no blood spurting from the arteries, implying that the wound had been immediately cauterized after impact, suggesting the use of a Katon jutsu in conjunction with a blade. Nevertheless, the most gruesome fact was that there was a message carved into the flesh of his back. The message was written as though by a master calligrapher, save for the ink and parchment were replaced by blood and skin. The message was addressed to all of Ryūketsu no Konoha; 'Everyone must gather in front of the Hokage Monument, or your precious pink-haired bitch will die a slow and VERY painful death.'_

_Enraged that someone would dare talk like that to the almighty Uchiha, Sasuke flew into a rage. He called everyone to the determined location, intent on making the person responsible pay dearly. Tobi appeared next to Sasuke, looking none too pleased if his blazing Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan was any indicator. "This better be good Sasuke. I was enjoying with one of the kunoichi POWs," he growled. The Rokudaime just 'hmphed' and started looking for the person/group that would dare stand against the Uchiha and their followers. The elders sidled up to both Uchiha, wondering what in the world could make their almighty and benevolent leaders so tense._

_Just then, a blood-curdling shriek went up from the crowd. One of the council members slowly slid apart into bloody chunks, with the crimson liquid spurting from the severed arteries. Standing over the dismembered body was a man dressed in a black robe with a peaked hood that obscured all of his face, save for his mouth. In his hand was a ōdachi katana, black as night, though coated in blood from the recent victim. The blade was so sharp that it looked though it could effortlessly cut through a diamond in one stroke. Along the sword were kanji for 'Strength', 'Honor,' 'Retribution,' 'Justice,' and at the tip of the sword 'Vengeance' instead of the usual fuller. _

_Screams of terror started like a chain reaction, with the crowd trying to disperse, only to be stopped by four other figures dressed identically to the first. These however, looked to be female judging by their builds. The first ninja to come remotely close to the group threw a kunai at them, yelling, "Out of my way bitches or I'll kill you all!" _

_However, the kunai never reached its target. In fact, it never even came close, as some sort of barrier incinerated the flying dagger before it even got within ten meters of the group. The barrier itself looked like the one that Orochimaru used to kill the Sandaime Hokage, except that this barrier was crimson instead of purple. In addition, it was much larger, as it covered the entirety of Konoha, and it would seem that it was designed to keep things in, seeing as the mysterious figures walked through it without bursting into flames._

_The Ninja who had thrown the kunai was now shitting himself in fear. "W-who are you? What are you?" he stammered. _

_For the first time, the man spoke, "We are Assassins, and we have come to avenge our families, friends, and home you fuckers." _

_Though spoken very calmly, everyone could hear the hatred, the venom, the absolute disgust with which he addressed those wearing the Ryūketsu no Konoha sigil that was a red leaf with the Uchiha crest behind it. As soon as the man finished his explanation, one of the black-clad figures lunged at the hapless shinobi who had asked the question and proceeded to unsheathe her jian, attacking him with the fluidity that would make a ballet dancer envious. This resulted in one dead shinobi, with long red lines carved into his body._

"_What the fuck did we ever do to them, or you? Even if we did do something, it was because Uchiha-sama told us to do it, and he is never wrong! And what have you done with my daughter?" demanded Haruno Mebuki along with other ninjas of the village. _

_"Oh, so that piece of shit is alive? And you're still kissing his gay ass?" chuckled the man. The chuckling soon turned into full-blown laughter, though there was no mirth at all._

_"Don't you dare talk about-?"_

_"SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU USELESS PEA BRAINED BITCH! IF ONE MORE WORD COMES OUT OF YOUR MOUTH, SHE WILL SUFFER A FATE WORES THAN DEATH!" roared the man, as he blasted the entire area with a massive dose of killing intent. _

_"However, I'll tell you why my group and I are doing this. However, maybe showing you our faces will help you remember. Ladies?" At his request, all but one of the women lowered their hoods at the same time. First the gasps of shock came, then the insults of 'Traitors!' 'Whores!' and 'Uchiha-sama will take great pleasure in you!'_

_Suddenly, the mysterious man seemed to disappear as if he were never present andthe ones who were hurling insults at the black-clad women exploded into a shower of flesh, blood, and gore. The man suddenly reappeared behind the furthest insulter, kneeling and holding his katana in an after-slash position._

_"I thought I told you dumb fucks to BE QUIET!" said the swordsman, while blasting another wave of killing intent at what was left of Ryūketsu no Konoha. _

"_Now, as I was saying, you took Hinata's friends, family, and clans from them. You killed off everyone dear to Anko. Under 'orders' you destroyed Samui's home. You experimented on Tayuya as if she were an animal in your labs. For those reasons alone, you all deserve to die. Nevertheless, what you did to me goes far beyond that. For years, _I was_ hated, abused, scorned, beaten, tortured, and NO ONE helped me, save those that are with me, or have died. I held this burden inside me, and what happened? I was beaten within a hundredth of an inch of my life, repeatedly! I was the scroll, not the kunai, but NO ONE here could see that!"_

_As the man said this, those still alive broke out into a cold sweat, having a very bad feeling. The man continued, this time in a whisper, barely audible, yet clearly heard by all. "The Kyūbi did not even start it. Actually, did you know why the Kyūbi appeared in Konoha suddenly? Sealed in my mother Uzumaki Kushina, wife of your beloved Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and my great grandaunt Uzumaki Mito too who, if you did not know, was the wife of Senju Hashirama before her. Therefore, the Kyūbi was here since the fight between Senju Hashirama and Uchiha Madara a hundred years ago."_

_This made all the ninjas even the Hokage surprised with exception to Tobi who already knew all of this and did not care._

_He continued, "Kyūbi was forced to do what he did by the same thing that you worship: THE SHARINGAN! He was hypnotized into a raging monster." He points to Tobi who was yawning without a drop of remorse, "Tobi came to Konoha they day I was born and tore the Kyūbi out of its seal almost killing my mother and ordered it to attack Konoha, while controlling him and fought my father for control of the demon. Of course my father had won, but for what? Stupid ass villagers that did not understand the loss one child had to make a tender age of one minute. You are a ninja village; you were supposed to know the difference between a sealing scroll and its sealed object. Kyūbi is not a mere animal too; it has a name, feels, and thinks as well. He has never attacked anyone unless provoked first. However, I am done talking here and I have come to finish what Kyūbi started all those years ago."_

To be continued,

**List**:-

**Name**- Raiton: Dageki no Denkou Kami (Strike of the Lightning God)

**Type**- Nin/Kenjutsu Attack

**Class**- S rank

**Description**- Sasuke stabs his opponent in the chest, and then lifts the up in the air while impaling them; he then calls down a bolt of lightning to fry them. It should be noted that this is actually lighting, not chakra converted in to lightning, and is thus much more powerful and dangerous. Similar to the Kirin, but much more powerful, and does not require storm clouds to utilize.


End file.
